


No Indication of His Gayness by madam_minnie

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bathroom confrontation does not make one gay… does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Indication of His Gayness by madam_minnie

  
[No Indication of His Gayness](viewstory.php?sid=3686) by [madam_minnie](viewuser.php?uid=2)  


  
Summary: A bathroom confrontation does not make one gay… does it?  
Categories: The Broomshed > Drabbles Characters:  Fabian Prewett, Gideon Prewett, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley  
Genres:  Drabble  
Time Period:  None  
Warnings:  Alternate Universe  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 573 Read: 235  
Published: 12/04/2006 Updated: 12/04/2006 

No Indication of His Gayness by madam_minnie

Author's Notes:

Written for [](http://dream-wia-dream.livejournal.com/profile)[**dream_wia_dream**](http://dream-wia-dream.livejournal.com/) who asked for [Arthur slash](http://dream-wia-dream.livejournal.com/134692.html).

Arthur Weasley was not gay. He made this fact known with each proposition as he made his way through the Celestina Warbeck concert he was currently attending with Molly Prewett. Her brothers had gone through a lot of trouble to secure the tickets and though he knew their proclivities leaned toward that of the same sex, Arthur was happily and most assuredly straight.

That being said, he was not sure how he could explain to himself, or anyone else, how he ended up in the precarious position of being slammed against a bathroom stall door and having his arse deliciously rimmed by the elder Prewett. This feeling… the swipe of that hot tongue… the way his cock thickened and pulsed with each swipe was not one he'd ever experienced. How could this happen? When did this happen? Was he drunk?

Yes, he was completely sauced and after taking a few puffs of Gideon's fag he'd felt his head go numb and his inhibitions compromised. During one of the three intermissions to the day-long concert, he'd followed Gideon to the loo and he faintly remembered Gideon and he exchanging a kiss during the concert. It was not an indication of his gayness, it was simply a command he followed. The song called for reaching to the person on your left and 'planting a sweet kiss on the lips of a stranger'. Molly was not going to kiss her brother, that would have been unconscionable so Gideon reached over Molly and planted a wet and rather long kiss on Arthur's lips instead. Molly had giggled and turned a lovely shade of pink that he found most exciting.

When Fabian arrived after the second intermission, Arthur felt more comfortable leaving Molly in the stands while he and Gideon went to relieve themselves. Once inside the loo, they heard grunts and groans from one of the stalls and turning his head toward Gideon, he found himself staring into a rather heated, green-eyed stare. Had his eyes always been so green? Molly's eyes were blue. With his prick in hand, he leaned toward Gideon to look deeper into his eyes and was met with those soft, pliant lips again.

He was suddenly yanked by the wrist into an empty stall and slammed against the door. Gideon was rather forceful and though Arthur was not certain of what was happening, his smoke-foggy mind registered several things at once. His trousers and pants were round his ankles and Gideon had a talented tongue. He wanted to say no. The thought lingered at the edge of his mind for several seconds, before he felt a hand slide up between his legs and roll his bollocks before gripping his hardened prick at the base. Looking down at this marvel, his mouth gaping, he felt his body push back against that invading tongue and gripping the top of the stall door, he lost himself in the waves of pleasure that were suddenly wracking his body. He didn't last long and just before he shot his load against the door, his body was whirled quickly around and his cock was enveloped in wet, warm heat as Gideon swallowed him whole.

With a guttural groan, he thrust his hips forward and emptied himself deep down his future brother-in-law's mouth.

Arthur Weasley was not gay… but he wouldn't begrudge another visit to the loo should Gideon need to go again.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=3686>  



End file.
